


Blood Pact

by DestructivelyConstructive



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: For clarification, I worked hard on them and i'm franchising them, Lorelei is whatever the hell Argante is, Other, only more of a chaotic neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: Liam had grown up with Lorelei for a sister in this life. He had heard of something called a 'blood pact', and there's no one else he'd rather make one with. Though he wished he had known it would hurt so much.(Just a short little thing for some of my Trollhunters OCs)





	Blood Pact

Liam watched the woman in front of him tilt her head. Her full lips quirked into a concerned pout, and the ring of molten gold around her pupils burned with the emotion.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked, and he felt his irritation flare.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.” He snapped, and he watched her eyes sharpen, the gold now glinting harshly.

“Very well.” She said gravely.

Then she drew a beautiful dagger, the blade engraved with swirls and the runes of a long dead language, and its hilt was lovingly bound with soft leather, and inlaid with silver and aquamarine. He wasn’t given much time to admire the craftsmanship, for she quickly sliced her right palm with it and offered it to him hilt first.

By moonlight, the red leaking from her palm was black, which was much more befitting of Lorelei, he thought.

With that little musing noted, he took the dagger from her and drew its blade across his palm. Once he had done so, he gave her the dagger again, watching her rid it of blood with a flick of the wrist and conceal it within the folds of her clothes once again.

Then her eyes locked onto him again, and she held out the hand dripping black. He was frozen by opia before he got control of himself and grasped her hand so that their cuts aligned. He tried not to startle as he felt a jolt go up his arm and Lorelei pulled out a strip of iridescent cloth.

She wrapped it around their joined hands and bound it with her teeth. Now his hand was tingling, and she looked to him again, looking decidedly inhuman.

“Do you wish to take me, Lorelei Farriage, as your blood sister?” She asked, and he felt the air shift in some indiscernible way.

“Yes.” He answered, feeling an indescribable pit form in his stomach.

The pale woman grinned sharply, and her inhuman glamour only heightened.

“Then I will take you, Farriaglen, as my brother.” She announced with so much finality, he knew it to be a fundamental truth.

He wasn’t sure how she figured out his given name. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

But his hand suddenly burned like nothing he had ever experienced before. And he couldn’t help but to scream in pain, falling to his knees while gripping Lorelei’s hand. He heard her grunt with pain of some sort, but he almost couldn’t bring himself to care as he felt a stabbing pain in the center of his forehead.

He shifted forms in a flash of light without a second thought, and the cloth tore, but the apparent ritual was done.

He could barely see through the pain the burning sensation left him in, but he could see his emerald green skin washing out to seafoam, with silver patterns creeping up his right arm. Another sharp pain had him clawing at his forehead with another scream of agony.

The next thing he was aware of was cool hands on him, trying to calm him. The burning grew to an unparalleled intensity, to the point where he couldn’t even scream it hurt so badly, but it settled just as quickly, leaving him panting in pain. He felt his sister press a kiss to his forehead, where something had been pounding a nail into his head.

He would have preferred the nail to the sudden cleaving feeling he got.

He was tense in the moments following that pain, but once he was sure he wouldn’t be wracked with sudden agony, he slowly opened his eyes and moved his hands around.

When did he lay down? What was he laying on? Neither Lorelei or he brought pillows…

His eyes opened fully and he found himself staring at something that vaguely looked like his blood sister. Whatever they were, they were ethereally terrifying.

They were beautiful in every way, but there was an air around them that just screamed ‘Apex Predator’ and made him want to run and hide. Their eyes were deep and fathomless and… familiar…

“Lorelei?”

“Yes brother?”

“I’m sorry, but what the fuck are you?”

She laughed and he saw fangs poke her lower lip. Then he felt her hand on his head, and dragging down. Suddenly she was human again.

“We’ll just keep that eye closed, alright?”

He scrambled up from her lap and looked around for _any_ reflective surface. Upon finding nothing, he snapped around to look at her.

“What did you do to me?” he asked softly.

She simply quirked a pale brow and held up her right hand, revealing a sot of tattoo around the cut on her hand.

“You made a blood bond with a Fae. Did you really thing you would come out the other side unscathed?”

He said nothing, he only sighed and shifted back to his human form, and laid his head in her lap again.

“I don’t regret it.”

He practically felt her smile.

“Of course you don’t.” She said affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse expect I needed to get this in text and out of my head.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
